


Love Like ours

by mikilovesbands



Series: Friends Till The End [1]
Category: Granby High School Host Club
Genre: Complete, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Friendfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikilovesbands/pseuds/mikilovesbands
Summary: A cute couple being cute and stuff. This is actually a cute friend fanfiction about my friend and her boyfriend that she requested as a Christmas present. I suck at descriptions.





	

“Hey, look at this meme.” The girl with untamed curly brown hair said. The short brown haired boy leaned across the girl’s shoulder, peering over his glasses. His deep chuckle caused the girl to shiver.

“Baby, that’s cute.” He said before placing a kiss on her cheek. The girl smiled and continued her search for the most memeliest meme. 

“Haven, do you want a drink?” The boy asked. The girl, Haven, heard the sound of the fridge open. Bottles clanked together. Haven could hear the boy curse as she heard a thud. Turing to look she saw the box of soda on the ground. Haven couldn't help but laugh as the boy meet her gaze. His face was bright red.

“Oops.” He said. Haven rose and crossed the room. She began to help the boy pick up the few sodas that had fallen from the box. She placed two cans of the cherry Pepsi soda on the table.

“You may want to wait before you open those, Tyler.” Haven teased the boy. Tyler blushed harder before he smirked.

“Wouldn’t want to get wet.” He said with a wink. Haven laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

“You’re such a dork.” She said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Tyler smiled his goofy grin.

“True, but I’m your dork.” Haven shook her head and started heading back to her laptop. She picked it up then turned to Tyler. 

“Do you want to play TF2?” Haven asked shooting a quick glance over her shoulder. He nodded as he slid the box of soda back into the fridge.

“Sure, I’ll be there in a second.” He said as he shut the fridge door. Haven made her way to their shared bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Haven opened her laptop back up and powered it on. She jumped slightly as she felt something wet touch her arm. She looked to the side and smiled.

“Hey there Nikki!” She gushed as she scratched the black chauaia behind it’s ear. The dog's tail wagged and she pounced at her owner's arm. “Oh, my sweet baby!” Haven gushed as she picked up the dog placing her in her lap. She kissed the top of her dog’s head and then moved the dog so it was sitting upright cradled in the crock of one of Haven’s arms.

Haven looked up at the sound of Tyler’s laughter. He was leaning against the door frame watching Haven and Nikki.

“My two spoiled girl.” He said before crossing the room. He kissed the top of Haven’s head, scratched Nikki’s belly then went to set at his computer desk. He powered the computer on and whirled to face Haven.

“Loser makes dinner?” He said. Haven smiled and entered the game.

“You’re on!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler groaned as he stared he began dipping the chicken breast into the egg mixture before him. He couldn’t believe that he had lost! He had been so close to winning too. Three points off. Three lost points! He dipped the egg covered chicken into flour, coating it well before throwing it into the pan and letting the chicken fry.

He could feel Haven looking at his shirtless back. He knew that if he turned around that she would have that smug smile on her face. Little did Tyler know that Haven’s smile had more to do with how pleased she was with Tyler’s beautiful back then her victory. Haven’s phone dinged, distracting her from admiring the most beautiful sight that was Tyler’s toned back.

She picked up the phone and glanced at the message. Laura was messaging her.

‘Haven! You’re never going to guess what happened!’ Haven laughed at Laura’s over excitement. Before she could even type a response the blonde girl had already sent another message. ‘I ran into the really hot guy at the library and he flirted with me. I got his number.’

Haven shook her head, sending brown curls in all directions.

‘That's good for you man. Actually Sam messaged me earlier saying she met someone today too.’ Haven relied before locking her phone and setting it aside so she could continue to admire Tyler’s back. Tyler turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you maybe want to do the dishes.” He asked. The way he said it was clear that it was more of a demand then a question. Haven pursed her lips, put her hands to her lips.

“Boii” She said as she used her two index fingers and thumbs to make a finger gun and pointed at him. Tyler couldn’t help but laugh at her actions. “I don’t think that was part of the deal.” 

Tyler shook his head and turned back to cooking. He pulled the chicken out of the pan and wiped his hands on his jeans. 

“Alright, dinner is served!” He said, kissing his fingertips and waving them around like a french cook. Haven laughed then got up to make her plate. They sat across from each other as they ate their dinner. Tyler and Haven began talking about their plans for the evening as well as video game tactics. Tyler listened intently as Haven began to talk about what her friends were up to and the memes she found.

Haven showed Tyler the same respect as he talked about his friends and then began his usual routine of telling cheesy jokes. In all honestly the jokes weren’t that great but you couldn’t tell Haven or Tyler that. Haven wiped a tear from her eye as she finally stopped laughing.

“You know you’re not suppose to be feeding Nikki the scrapes.” Tyler said completely shocking Haven. She had hoped that he hadn’t noticed her slowly giving her dog bits and pieces of the breading from the chicken. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said defiantly. He gave her a look then walked around the table. He gave Haven a passionate kiss, before resting his forehead against hers.

“Bullshit.” He said. Haven smiled. She loved Tyler more than anything and couldn't even begin to thank God for the perfect boy that He had given to her.

She was happy and so was he. They loved each other so much and no matter how stupid Tyler’s jokes were or how competitive Haven’s gaming streak was, they would never change a thing about the other. This was how love should always be. The two smiled at each other. 

“I love you.” Tyler whispered.  
“I love you too.” Haven replied, blushing and giving Tyler another kiss.


End file.
